bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin
The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin is the one-hundred seventh episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki and Jin Kariya battle each other, the Shinigami look for the other Jōkaishō to re-seal them. Summary Ichigo asks Uryū Ishida and Ran'Tao if they're okay and they state that they are. Ichigo then tells them to run away from here, since he'll be the one to fight Kariya and Ichigo activates his Bankai. The two begin battling and Kariya leads Ichigo out of the way. As Ichigo chases him, Kariya uses his wind to push Ichigo through several buildings. Ichigo then fires off a Getsuga Tenshō at Kariya, but the Bount dodges. However, this causes Kariya to lose sight of his opponent and Ichigo quickly goes to attack Kariya. The two then continue battling. Uryū takes Ran'Tao to get healed and they are soon confronted by Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and the Mod-Souls. They take note of the Quincy Bangle being gone and Uryū states it broke earlier. Ririn questions this because the Quincy Bangle is supposed to make a huge explosion when it breaks, but Uryū states that if he used it to only amplify spiritual particles, then it wouldn't explode because there would be no spiritual particles retained in the battle accessory itself. Ririn and the other Mod-Souls are still confused, but they accept it as fact and Ririn tells Uryū that he shouldn't have went after Kariya without saying anything. As Uryū apologizes, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto appear. Hitsugaya asks what happened and Uryū states that Ichigo is fighting Kariya by himself. Hitsugaya and Rangiku prepare to help Ichigo out, but Ran'Tao stops them and Hitsugaya recognizes her as the creator of the Bounts. Ran'Tao tells Hitsugaya that Seireitei is going to be destroyed at this point, but Hitsugaya states that it takes time for the Jōkaishō to gain power. However, Ran'Tao informs him that their problem is with something else and that there are multiple Jōkaishō. She states that just one of these was able to destroy one-tenth of Seireitei when it went out of control and that because of this explosion, all of the Jōkaishō were sealed away. She explains that if Kariya explodes the Jōkaishō in his body, then all of the other Jōkaishō will go off as well and that is Kariya's true plan. As the Mod-Souls wonder why Seireitei would have something so dangerous, Ran'Tao tells Hitsugaya to use Kidō to re-seal all of the Jōkaishō, since the seals have become weak now and this is the reason they'll explode if Kariya sets off the Jōkaishō in his body. Ran'Tao then tries to give Hitsugaya a book on where all the Jōkaishō are, but she begins to feel weak. She then hands him the book and becomes unconscious as Uryū holds onto her. Hitsugaya asks the others what they're going to do and Orihime states that they're going to help out Ichigo, since he shouldn't have to fight this battle alone. Sado then asks to hold onto Ran'Tao and states that they first have to help Ran'Tao out. Ichigo and Kariya take their battle onto Sōkyoku Hill and Kariya asks him if he knows what this place is, but Ichigo tells him that he knows it far better than he does. Kariya states that this is the perfect place for a final battle and the two of them prepare to battle. Maki Ichinose suddenly appears and after releasing his Zanpakutō, he attacks Ichigo and the two of them clash swords. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya informs Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise of the situation and Hitsugaya states that they should be getting new orders from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto soon. As Ukitake states that whatever the case it's going to take everyone to seal up this many Jōkaishō, a Jigokuchō appears next to them. The Jigokuchō goes to everyone else in the Gotei 13 as well and tells them to seal the Jōkaishō. Captain Sajin Komamura tells Rangiku to help seal the Jōkaishō and Yamamoto tells Komamura to help Rangiku in doing this task. As this happens, Rukia Kuchiki overhears from some Shinigami that Ichigo is battling Kariya and Rukia gets up. At the Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo is shocked that Ichinose is still alive and Ichinose asks where the other Bounts are. Kariya states that they're all dead and Ichigo asks Ichinose what he's planning on doing. Ichinose doesn't answer and he clashes with Ichigo again. Ichigo pushes him back and tells him to stop, but Ichinose tells him he can't and Ichigo asks what he can do with such an injured body. Ichinose suddenly appears behind Kariya and raises his blade to his neck, much to the shock of Kariya who asks him what he's doing. Ichinose tells Kariya that originally he would be fine if he destroyed Seireitei. He goes on to say that he saw his captain inside of him, and that's why he followed him for so long. However, in his fight with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, he remembered something that he had forgotten about: to improve the Gotei 13. He states that his ideals turned into revenge when his captain died and he tells Kariya that he will kneel before him again if he decides to use his power to restore Soul Society, but that he'll fight against him if he uses it to destroy Soul Society. Kariya tells him that he won't be able to follow his advice, but then thanks him because he bought him enough time to gain the full power of the Jōkaishō. Kariya then runs his arm through Ichinose's stomach and Ichinose jumps back and begins breathing heavily. Ichinose then falls on the ground, but still tries to stop Kariya, only for him to be thrown back by Kariya's wind and killed. Ichigo yells at Kariya for killing his own comrade, but Kariya tells him that he shouldn't care since he was his enemy. Kariya then states that he never once thought of Ichinose as his comrade, and that he was simply a pawn to help him reach his goals. Ichigo begins to get angered and Kariya summons his Doll, Messer, causing a huge wind to form. As this happens, Ichigo's friends feel Kariya's Reiatsu getting stronger and they quickly head toward the battle. Kariya shows the true form of his Doll and the two of them clash with each other. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Renji Abarai finds Rukia sneaking off and Rukia asks him to bring her to Sōkyoku Hill. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira take Kon to where Ichigo and the others are supposed to be resting, and Kon thinks about being with Orihime and Rangiku. However, an Onmitsukidō reports where everyone really is and Kon begins to get angered. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight Powers and Techniques used Shinigami Techniques: * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Dolls summoned: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes